


Past Ten

by soumise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soumise/pseuds/soumise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is Kyungsoo's favorite distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Ten

He was the most beautiful of the cats in the home, when Baekhyun had marched Kyungsoo down and forced him to buy a ‘distraction’ from his work. He was asleep, of course, when Kyungsoo first saw him. Lithe body curled up on one seat, long tail curled around the knees he pillowed his head on. He had been dressed in low cut sweatpants, soft jumper pulled down over his fingers to keep his hands warm, even if the home wasn’t too cold. Kyungsoo was sold on the cat before he even opened his eyes and when he did, dark pools swimming contrasting apathy and determination, Kyungsoo was set. Jongin chose Kyungsoo as much Kyungsoo chose him that day.

The apartment is silent except for the sound of Kyungsoo’s fingers as they hit against the keyboard and Jongin’s soft, sleepy purring. The noise is nice, quiet enough to be relaxing but still let Kyungsoo concentrate. It’s gone past 10; tall glass windows gold with the light of the city beneath them, but Kyungsoo pulls up another document from his email and begins reading through it with exasperation.

Kyungsoo works a lot, but Jongin sleeps a lot. Like right now, his head is pillowed in Kyungsoo’s lap, occasionally rubbing his sleeping face against the line of Kyungsoo’s crotch. His long body stretches across the sofa, one arm folded beneath him, the other a dead weight across Kyungsoo’s legs. It warms Kyungsoo just for him to sit like that, Jongin oblivious and purring gently against him. The soft feline fur on his ears is calming where they twitch at Kyungsoo’s absent teasing; even more calming is the hard muscle under hot flesh as Kyungsoo splays his palm and inches it down Jongin’s bare back.

He opens a spreadsheet to compare with the figures of the report, frowning as he notices mistakes in the work presented to him, cracks in the supposed perfection of the document. Without finishing it, he closes the document and sends it back in an email with the title; ‘Proof Reading Will Save You Your Job’ huffing at the incompetence.

Jongin has a habit of letting out cute, distracting little noises in his sleep, his long tail batting against his thigh as he moves. Kyungsoo catches Jongin’s tail in a loose grab and lets it slip between his fingers contemplatively. It’s bent to sit out the top of a pair of white lace panties that Jongin must have ordered online because they’re not ones Kyungsoo recognises as one of his many gifts. He doesn’t always dress up, but he was lounging about the apartment like that when Kyungsoo had got home, and it certainly wasn’t something the man was complaining about. To finish the look, because Jongin is always a perfectionist, sheer white stockings stop at the top of his thighs, Jongin’s legs crossed at the ankles.

White is the perfect shade to compliment Jongin, Jongin who is golden and radiant, gorgeous where he contrasts the white of the leather sofa, the white of the lace. He knows it makes Kyungsoo’s blood boil, knows every button to push to get Kyungsoo riled up. Kyungsoo pushes his hand down onto the other’s back once more and pretends it’s to feel the skin there and not to admire the contrast of the white of his own skin on Jongin’s.

Reminding himself he’s supposed to be working Kyungsoo turns back to his laptop, opening yet another of the documents in his inbox. As he reads, he lets his hand wander down Jongin’s warm skin, palm tracing the gentle valley of his spine, fingers dancing where they touch. Each time his hand drags back up to settle between Jongin’s broad shoulder blades, Jongin’s long tail flicks at his wrist, dragging his hand down again. Jongin is a vessel for Kyungsoo to pour out his stress; hands kneading skin are the exchange of what would have been fists balled at his sides. Since he got Jongin he’s fired less people and in the office Baekhyun’s smile is sickly when he hums his condescending ‘Told you so.’

He dips his fingers beneath the waistband of Jongin’s panties, absently pressing his fingers into the soft skin there and with the other hands scrolls further down the document in front of him. He’s half way through and impressed by his own motivation when Jongin’s head moves suspiciously in his lap, nuzzling closer to his dick than it had been before. Jongin’s not asleep anymore. Kyungsoo lets his eyes fall down to his lap; focusing on the way Jongin opens his mouth and closes it against the impression of Kyungsoo’s soft dick, sucking gently through the material of his pressed work slacks.

His hand falls into Jongin’s soft dark hair, threading through it to press into the base of Jongin’s soft ears, push his face into his crotch, tipping his head back with a drawn out moan. Jongin moans at the action, ears always sensitive to teasing, and presses his tongue against Kyungsoo’s zip in response, throat vibrating as his purrs grow. His large hands rest heavy on Kyungsoo’s thighs, squeezing lightly and parting them carefully to fit his face better between Kyungsoo's legs as he mouths across the front of the slacks.

When Kyungsoo brings his eyes back down to Jongin the sight is filthy. Jongin’s eyes are still sleepy, of course they are, but they’re hooded where he stares up at Kyungsoo, mouth pulling material away from his dick to let it drop back and seal wet against him with a strong suck. Jongin sucks at his slacks until they’re soaking at the front, tongue lathing across the rough material and making Kyungsoo so hard he’s straining. His eyes never leave Kyungsoo’s and the lust in them, the intensity there makes Kyungsoo afraid to look away. Kyungsoo couldn’t care less about the half-assed attempts at work on his laptop when there is nothing half-assed about the way Jongin pants against his dick, so he pushes away his work and thrusts up against his cat’s swollen lips.

Jongin keeps sucking, obedient even if he’s struggling to unbutton Kyungsoo with one hand. Kyungsoo grabs at him, tugging him back, and Jongin moans at the hand in his hair, mouth hanging open and eyes tightly shut for a moment before they open, so slow it’s almost reluctant, to meet Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo stares down at his open mouth for a beat before Jongin speaks, the sound almost desperate as he pants, ‘your pretty hands got me all worked up, daddy.’ Kyungsoo can barely register anything beyond the distraction of Jongin’s soft red tongue wetting his lips, hand that had been on his buttons suddenly on his thigh, supporting Jongin’s weight.

He has to restrain himself from looking down Jongin’s body too quickly, eager to see just how worked up he had gotten him, but when he does look, Jongin doesn’t disappoint. Jongin never disappoints. One of his arms is beneath his body, jerking frantically at his dick in his panties, humping down on the sofa to add to the friction. And now, with his mouth unoccupied, Kyungsoo can hear the desperate little hiccupping moans that spill from Jongin’s slick wet lips. Kyungsoo loves Jongin desperate. Gasping. He looks best wrecked, even better than he does in the innocent white Kyungsoo loves to see him in. He swats the hand out of Jongin’s panties, guiding it up to the buttons of his trousers, shifting his hips up so Jongin’s shaking hands can guide them down to his knees, Kyungsoo’s dick hard and leaking against the starched material of his shirt.

Jongin looks up at him, hips twitching down against the leather, and then dips to take Kyungsoo into his mouth. His plump mouth settles prettily against the head of Kyungsoo’s dick, sucking gently, tongue pressing foreskin down as it swipes up against the tip to gather precum on his tongue. Without warning, Jongin ducks to take Kyungsoo whole into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks with a moan. He lets Kyungsoo jerk his hips up into the hot suction, swallowing frantically with each thrust. Jongin’s so good at this; Kyungsoo would let him suck him to completion without a thought of being selfish in the act. Jongin’s sucks dick like it’s his favourite thing, mouth eager and moans slipping between the harsh vibrations of the loud purring he doesn’t seem able to supress.

He falls from the cat’s mouth with a wet pop, Jongin diving for his lips, kiss wet and sloppy in sheer desperation. He’s begging to be fucked in every little whimper and mewl, the way his hands are fumbling and shaking as he slips off Kyungsoo’s tie and drops it to the floor, mouth never detaching from Kyungsoo’s as he undoes each expensive button on Kyungsoo’s shirt. Naked, Kyungsoo pushes Jongin back and dances his fingertips up the strong bone of his jaw. He presses a few gentle kisses against the drawn skin, leading his mouth up to suck a bruise into the sensitive skin behind Jongin’s ear.

‘Hands and knees,’ Kyungsoo hums against the skin, tongue flicking out to taste sweat there. Jongin obliges quickly, shuffling back on the sofa, turning on his knees for Kyungsoo, ass pressed back. Kyungsoo presses his hands into the soft flesh that fills the panties, massages into Jongin’s butt with careful reverence, fingers dipping into his crack and dragging down skimming just past his hole. Jongin whines, rocking his hips back onto the elder’s hands. Kyungsoo takes a moment to enjoy to soft lace beneath his fingers, the heat of Jongin’s skin in his hands before he trails his fingertips down to the exposed skin of Jongin’s thighs. Jongin’s dark tail swishes back, ears twitching as he wraps the soft fur around the back of Kyungsoo’s neck and tugs in a wordless plea.

Kyungsoo’s hands trail down Jongin’s thick thighs, dipping below the top of the thigh-highs, skimming in between his legs, just enough for his thin wrists to brush against Jongin’s balls and make the other gasp out and grind back. He curls his fingertips under the soft, sheer stockings, rubbing it between his thumb and fingers to appreciate the fine material. Their soft texture must make them expensive Kyungsoo realises, heat flashing in his veins as he realises Jongin spent money for Kyungsoo to appreciate this moment. It’d be a shame, he thinks, to ruin them. He pulls them gently, teasingly slowly down Jongin’s skin until they pool at his knees, full thighs bare and inviting.

There’s lube between the pillows of the sofa. There’s lube everywhere that’s convenient to fuck in the penthouse. Kyungsoo fishes it out and uncaps it, pretending he doesn’t hear the way Jongin’s breath hitches at the crack of the lid opening. He squirts it thick onto his fingers, aiming to get them really wet. Jongin likes the filthy noises it makes when they use too much lube, the squelch and slap of skin on skin, he likes to feel sloppy with it, so Kyungsoo indulges. With his dry left hand, Kyungsoo pulls the white lace down to sit at the base of Jongin’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart with his both hands and enjoying the glistening hand print he leaves on Jongin’s flushed skin.

He presses his dry thumb against Jongin’s hole, rubs and smiles at the tug and gasp that Jongin lets out. He’s panting now, as Kyungsoo trails his wet index finger down his crack, ghosting across his entrance for a second too short in favour of pressing it down to fondle with his balls for a second. He’s aching hard and pressing against Jongin’s thigh but he wants Jongin to enjoy this, so he pulls his wet hand back out from between Jongin’s legs to tease at the sensitive skin between his cheeks. He lets his hands slip away, only to pour on more lube, and then he’s rimming his finger against Jongin’s entrance, pushing against it to let the muscles clench around the very tip.

He sinks his middle finger in in a slow press, one knuckle then two and he pushes it as far as he can let it go. It’s tight and Jongin clenches against him because he knows it’s not enough to satisfy the other. He curls it anyway, pulling his finger out slowly until only the tip remains and then presses in again. Kyungsoo twists his finger as he fucks Jongin with it, closing his eyes to the low moans filling the room. He fingers Jongin with one as deep and slowly as he can, until Jongin is rocking his hips back and begging for more, voice scratchy.

Desperation sounds nice in the pitched tone of Jongin’s voice, a little whiny, a little breathless. Kyungsoo can picture his face as he adds a second finger, brows furrowed and mouth parted, nose scrunched cutely as he rocks back onto the hand behind him. He curls his index finger alongside his middle, probing against Jongin’s soft, hot walls moving fingers agonisingly slowly inside the boy. He finds Jongin’s prostate after a few searching crooks of his fingers, and then rubs relentlessly, Jongin’s head dipping between his arms with a long moan of Kyungsoo’s name as he does so.

He scissors his fingers, arm muscles slightly aching at the pull of pushing his fingers in and out of Jongin for so long, but he’s only two in, and he wants Jongin a mess. He drips more lube down Jongin’s crack, rubbing his third finger around his rim before pushing that in too, to make the hitch of Jongin’s breath a full out groan. He hooks his spare hand into the stretched waist band of the panties on Jongin’s thighs, and lets it snap one thin pink strip onto the skin. Jongin gasps, arching his back at the sensation, and Kyungsoo smirks at the reaction, grabbing the elastic once more and letting it hit another, more defined strip onto the back of the boy’s thighs just as he plunges his fingers in deep. Maybe it’s self-indulgent, cracking the waistband of the panties onto Jongin’s thighs with each twist of his fingers, but Jongin moans are loud and long with every well timed hit, voice cracking as he chokes on Kyungsoo’s name.

Pressing them hard into Jongin’s prostate, Kyungsoo pulls his fingers out one at a time, watching Jongin’s muscles clenching around them as he begs to be full. The sight makes Kyungsoo waste no time in spreading lube liberally on his dick, hissing and curling in on himself slightly at the cool of the liquid. He doesn’t sink in straight away, rubbing his cock between Jongin’s ass cheeks a few times, thrusting gently into the soft skin there, the tip of his dick hitting the base of Jongin’s pretty tail each time he moves upwards. It takes a few thrusts before Jongin whines, voice breathy as he lets out a soft ‘please’.

Kyungsoo leads himself in with one hand spread on Jongin’s lower back, fingertips curling into the hot skin. He’s not good at saying no to Jongin, even like this, and having him begging is nice but moaning is even better. Jongin’s skin is glistening, damp with a thin sheen of sweat, the sight has Kyungsoo groaning. He slides in gently, Jongin’s stretched enough that there’s little resistance, and once up to the hilt, he wastes no time in shallowly snapping his hips into him.

‘You feel so good,’ He mumbles softly, words not really processed before they fall from his lips, but Jongin’s ears twitch on the top of his head and he lets out a cute mewl that tells Kyungsoo he wants to hear more. Jongin’s tail curls around Kyungsoo’s waist and tugs, little breathy whine punctuating the action. ‘Daddy,’ Jongin tries, face flushed where he peeks over his shoulder, ears pressed flat on his head, ‘Daddy, fuck me harder, I need it faster, daddy, please.’ Kyungsoo smiles, rubbing the pad of his thumb against Jongin’s bottom lip with a soft moan. Jongin’s so beautiful like this, always so beautiful when he’s aching for Kyungsoo’s cock.

Kyungsoo folds himself over Jongin’s back, fit awkward since Jongin’s grown up to be so big, one hand on his waist and the other slipping down his side to curl around his leaking erection. He pulls out and thrusts in slowly, powerfully, matching the languid strokes he gives to Jongin’s dick to the pace and making sure the catboy can feel every inch of his dick as he leans his lips into the base of his neck. ‘You’re always so good for daddy, aren’t you Jongin?’ Jongin nods, mouth open in a silent moan as Kyungsoo snaps his hips harder for the answer. ‘Always so tight,’ like a response Jongin clenches around Kyungsoo and, fuck, it’s all so good, the rub of lace on his thighs, the smooth sweaty skin against his front, Jongin’s slick insides and the filthy squelch and slap of each thrust.

His pace picks up; the way Jongin’s dick twitches in his fingers making him withdraw his hand and kiss at the other’s neck as he whimpers. ‘Come when I tell you. Come without being touched.’ Jongin wails as if hurt and his shaking arms give out beneath him, face pressed to the side against the leather of the sofa. Like this Kyungsoo can see tear tracks on his flushed cheeks, mouth wet and plump, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he fucks his hips back frantically onto Kyungsoo’s dick, meeting each of his thrusts, body jerking up the leather with each rough thrust.

‘I’m so close daddy, so close.’ He mumbles, voice small and babbling as he continues; unintelligible gasps of please and Soo, harder and so close over and over, eyes glazed where they stare back at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo braces his hand on Jongin’s taut stomach, shifts closer to him and moves slower, thrusting just barely, dick pressing constantly on Jongin’s prostate. There’s saliva pooling at the side of Jongin’s open mouth but he doesn’t seem to care, grinding back mindlessly, opting between blinking his long sleepy blinks or staring at Kyungsoo, who drags his finger into the precum from Jongin’s dick that’s pooling onto the expensive white leather beneath him and holds it out for the other to lap up. Jongin does, closing his eyes and bringing his lips around Kyungsoo’s middle finger to suck it desperately into his mouth, the pad of his tongue running messily up and down.

The press in his balls is unbearable, Kyungsoo wants to come. He stares down at the muscles flexing in Jongin’s back, the way he sucks more of Kyungsoo’s fingers into his mouth without being instructed and he thinks just how good his kitten is for him. He snaps his hips, fucking suddenly and harshly into the body beneath him with enough force for Jongin to start jerking up the sofa again, throat too abused to moan anymore, Kyungsoo chasing an orgasm, feeling heat building and spreading through him like tongues of hungry flame.

‘Jongin,’ Kyungsoo presses his face into the dip between Jongin’s strong shoulder blades to feel the vibrations of his strong purrs and he speaks into his sweat-damp skin, ‘You’ve been so good Jongin, so good. Come for me, come right now.’ It takes a few more harsh thrusts, Kyungsoo hitting his spot hard and head on for Jongin to come, but when he does, it’s stunning. His head snaps back, resting against Kyungsoo’s shoulder behind him, mouth open and eyes screwed shut, voice hoarse where it practically screams.

Kyungsoo pulls away with his hand covered in Jongin’s release, and presses it to his own lips briefly, licking some away with a groan. His hips continue their in-out rhythm as he grips Jongin’s hips tight enough to bruise and abuses the oversensitive boy beneath him. Jongin reaches to take Kyungsoo’s dirty hand raises it to his own lips, eyes closed and lips lazy where they mouth aimlessly in the cum on Kyungsoo’s palm. It spread onto his lips and chin but Jongin doesn’t seem to care, silent as he licks Kyungsoo clean. The sight is dirty enough for Kyungsoo come hard, pressing his dick in roughly and coming deep into Jongin. He collapses down on the body beneath him and doesn’t think about crushing him; he’s so much smaller than Jongin anyway.

They lie together for a moment, panting as the room silences, air thick and heady with the smell of sex. Kyungsoo lets his fingers drift into the soft fur at the base of Jongin’s ears, rubbing along their soft hair absently. Jongin breaks the silence first, tail batting at the back of the sofa. His voice is a fucked out whine when he speaks, ‘Soo, I’m all dirty.’ Kyungsoo manages a weak breathy laugh, pulling out of Jongin and pretending he doesn’t see how the younger’s eyelids flutter at the sensation of his limp dick slipping out.

‘We should get cleaned up then.’ He mutters, sitting back on his heels and letting Jongin stand first, watching him shimmy out of panties and stockings to ditch them languidly on the floor beside Kyungsoo’s pressed work clothes. Come rolls down between his thighs, on his belly, on his face. Kyungsoo smiles and takes Jongin’s hand, pressing up onto tiptoes to kiss the cat’s jawline as a long tail winds around his waist. ‘A bath then bed, hm?’ Jongin nods and it’s sleepy and content, and Kyungsoo shares the feeling, padding naked together through the apartment, work forgotten – if only for a night


End file.
